The BlairWhatever
by Jessie Enduro
Summary: IT IS DONE! Thanks for the support to those of you! Gallows has been abducted! And you get to see his driver's license! LOL! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. 1: Meeting and Hopless Interveiws

**The Blair...Whatever**

**1:30 P.M: Just outside of some town**

Virginia fiddled messily with the video camera, turning the ring around the lens to focus the view. Once she was satisfied, she held her arms out in front of her while holding the camera and switched the ON button with her pinky.

"Hi," she said loudly, making her voice very clear," my name's Virginia. I've got this new project...and..." She made her voice high, giving it a dramatic sound, "...we're going to be going into the woods, to find the Blair...Whatever. Okay." She flicked the camera off with a sigh.

**3:30 P.M: Meeting spot, right outside Clive's house**

Virginia had been waiting in the town square for what seemed hours. Where are those two? she thought, tapping her foot.

And speak of the devil, a car drove up hastily right in front of her, steering slightly to the left, knocking a fire hydrant a clear fifty feet into the air and onto some guy's head. The doors on both sides of the car opened, a furious white smoke pouring outside and into Virginia's face, making her wheeze. The sound of stupid, idiotic laughter filled the air, along with the cars doors shutting, and two figures became clear once the haze drifted off into the distance.

"Whoa..." Gallows said loudly with his eyes crossed, leaning up against the car.

"Really..." Jet chuckled as he walked around the car with a video camera leaning up on his shoulder, which he promptly turned on and pointed at Virginia.

"You two are late!" she scolded angrily. "Did you bring the camera?"

"Check it out!" Jet said pointing at the camera.

Virginia noticed the slight red REC button flashing and realized what Jet was doing. "Okay, stop filming me, I'm the director."

"Keep doin' it man!" Gallows yelled in an excited tone.

"I mean it!" Virginia snarled, leaping to the right.

"Smile for the camera!" Jet exclaimed happily, following Virginia with the lens in hot pursuit.

"STOP IT!"

"C'MON SMILE!"

"NO!"

"LOOKIN' HOT!"

"STOP-" With a loud yelp, Virginia slipped and landed in the cold water spilled by the missing fire hydrant.

Jet and Gallows leaned over her, REC button still flashing.

"Could you do that again?" Gallows asked. "It wasn't in focus."

Jet burst out laughing and he and Gallows gave each other a high five.

**3:37 P.M: Moments afterward**

Gallows knocked slowly on the door of the blue roofed house. Moments passed.

"Any time..." Virginia snarled impatiently.

"Do you know this guy?" Gallows asked blinking.

"Is he cool?" Jet asked, rubbing his extremely messed up hair.

"He has his own sound equipment," Virginia added.

"Cool," Jet and Gallows said in harmony.

As if on cue, a man walked out the door, a microphone pole slung over his shoulder with several cords wrapped around his torso. Underneath the mats of green hair, was a pair of headphones ion his neck.

Jet and Gallows raised their eyebrows.

"You must be Clive," Virginia said eyeing him.

He nodded. "Indeed I am."

**7:00 P.M: Out on the road**

The four had hit the road, heading to the local town of Laxisland by convertible. It vroomed loudly as it sped passed the dunes with Gallows at the wheel, Jet in passenger, and Virginia and Clive in the back.

It wasn't to far from Laxisland when Clive spoke up. "Thanks guys, this is awesome."

"No problem," Gallows said with a grin.

"No really, thanks," Clive said again.

"You got it," Jet said, nodding. But Clive went on.

"Thanks. Thank you guys. Thanks so much... Okay." He gave a small chuckle. "Never been to the woods before... I was kinda hopin' it wasn't gonna be scary...because...I freak out...when it's scary time."

"No problem," said Virginia beside him, "like a friendly camping trip."

"Oh!" Clive said suddenly, putting an index finger up. "I brought some Super-Lax!"

The smiles on the other three's faces vanished, replaced by wide-eyes and mouths slightly open in shock.

Clive saw this and changed the subject. "So what's your names?"

Gallows looked over his shoulder. "That's Virginia and Jet. Call me Gallows, man."

Clive gave a frown. "Gallows? What kind of a name is Gallows'?"

"Just a name man," Gallows said with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry, man..." Clive said quietly.

**1:00 P.M: The Next day, interviewing a trailer owner**

"What can you tell us about the Blair...Whatever?" Virginia asked the man loudly as Jet, Gallows, and Clive stood with the equipment in motion pointed at the man.

"Well," the owner started, "all these kids were disappearing in the woods...so mysteriously. Y'know... Everyone thought it was maybe" -he lowered his voice to a whisper- "David Copperfield!"

The four filmers glanced at each other with an okaaaaaay expression on their faces, then continued.

"I went to this sideshow once," the landowner continued, "this magician put a lama in a box, spun the box a few times..." His eyes went wide. "And there was no lama... Now you don't see that everyday! Lama here, lama gone! Just chills ya to the bones!"

The other four just stood there with an eyebrow cocked at the complete craziness of this interview. Virginia was the first to snap out of it.

"Thank you for your precious time," she said turning and walking away, followed by her companions.

**2:30 P.M: By a dock, interviewing once again with a little hope of actually learning something**

The next person was a totally geek dressed in a pirate suit. Virginia was slightly hoping...

"I'm a pirate!" the moron squawked. "I only know the ways of the sea! ARGH!"

All four of them slapped themselves on the foreheads.

3:00 P.M: Town Square, praying for some info

The interview person just gave a smile, looked straight into the camera, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "WHOO-HOO!"

"Someone shoot me..." Virginia groaned.

**4:00 P.M: The grocery store**

Virginia waited patiently outside the store in the car, until, at last, the boys came out. With only ONE bag.

"Did you guys even get the supplies?" Virginia asked, staring hopelessly at the bag.

"Yep," Gallows stated proudly. He reached into the bag and pulled out a bag of...

"...marshmallows," Virginia said, an eyebrow twitching.

"It's mellow!" Gallows yelled.

"Mellow!" Jet and Clive echoed.

They started a strange chant.

"Mellow! Mellow! Mellow! MELLOW! MELLOW! MELLOW! MELLOW!"

Virginia fainted.

"What's wrong with her?" Jet asked.

"Who cares?" Gallows shouted. "Chant people!"

"MELLOW! MELLOW! MELLOW! MELLOW!"


	2. 2: Wood, Shot, Shark

_ Author's note: Sorry guys, didn't introduce myself in the first chapter. Name's Jessie as you probably heard. And this is my first fanfic! Yay! Any hoo, the story continues as stupid as it gets. This one tops off what we have so far. Enjoy!_

** Chapter 2: Wood, Shot, Shark**

** 12:00 P.M: The next day**

Virginia walked toward the local cemetery of Laxisland, looking around for her filming companions. She found them as the wooden entrance arch, their backs turned to her. A small sound of trickling went through her ears.

"What are you three doing?" she yelled.

Jet, Clive, and Gallows whirled around, wide-eyed.

"You told us to," Clive accused, staring at her.

Virginia rolled her eyes. "No I didn't! I said _kiss_ the slate! Before the first shot we _kiss_ the slate!"

Jet and Gallows burst into laughter for some stupid, idiotic reason I don't know.

Clive blushed from embarrassment. "Sorry, I heard you wrong." He looked down at the yellow stained slate in his hands. "Kiss... What's the difference...? Stupid rhyme..."

** 12:07 P.M: Moments later**

Virginia stood solemnly in front of the graveyard, the camera and microphone stick focus on her. On cue, she began.

"This is the graveyard of Laxisland, formally known as D. I. E. I stand here before a rare thing. A field of engraved stones. Normal, you say. I think not. For under each stone lies a body...yes that's right. One stone per body. Who put them there? What freakish being done this? Some call it a cemetery...I call it, a clue."

Jet, Gallows, and Clive glanced at each other from around their equipment, a look of uneasiness engulfing their faces.

** 12:30 P.M: Out on the road**

"WHOO-HOO!"

"The first shot, the first scene is open and ready to go!" Virginia hollered from the back-seat.

The guys cheered.

"The main man!" Gallows yelled.

"We da main man!" Jet shouted beside him.

"Oh yeah!" Clive agreed happily. "We should do this after every shot!"

The smile from Virginia's lips faded into a slight frown. "No. No, we shouldn't."

"Yeah!" Jet yelped nodding his head.

"After every shot!" Gallows grinned crazily.

"No. NO!" Virginia screamed, but unfortunately for her the boys couldn't hear her. "I'm the director! I'm the director!"

"Celebrate like a holiday!" Clive looked to Virginia. "How many shots have we done?"

Virginia blinked. "One."

"YEEEEEEEEAAAH!" the men shouted happily.

** 1:30 P.M:** **Interviewing two fishing hillbillies by a stream**

"Oh, yeah," the first hillbilly said solemnly in a whacked out voice. "The Blair...Whatever? Scary stuff."

"Tell'em what you've heard!" the second yelled, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay. There were these twins. The Brila Twins... I think they're twins..."

"Twins that look alike!" the second one yelled, making the four filmers look at each other with cocked eyebrows.

The first one continued. "They went into the woods...been there hundreds of times before, but this time, they got lost." He closed his eyes and sighed. "They walked around for a bit, until they saw this woman. She was up in the air, _floatin_'..." He gave a small whimper, making the four lean forward in anticipation. "She took their heads...switched'em! Like it was some sick game!"

"This is gettin' good," Jet whispered to Gallows, whom nodded slowly from behind the camera while focusing his eye into the lens.

The hillbilly continued. "Then she took their bodies...she switched'em too! They came out lookin' lika the same. But we all knew they was all _switched up_!"

The second hillbilly blinked at the four filmers. "Do you movin' folks know Ned Badey? I do so love Ned Badey!"

The first one smiled. "He's our favorite actor."

"Okay," Virginia said, softly rolling her eyes. "Not a complete loss."

** 2:15 P.M: Out in Blair Woods, following a trail**

"Hey," Clive yelled to Virginia over his shoulder as they trudged through a pile of scattered leaves on the forest ground, "you sure you know where we're goin'?"

"Of course," Virginia replied.

"How much farther?" Jet groaned.

Virginia bit her lip. "Maybe I should check the map..."

Gallows whirled around. "Whaddya mean check the map? I thought you knew where we were!"

"I do know where we are," Virginia said simply, pulling out the map from her pouch.

Clive stared, wide-eyed. "Whoa... What's going down here man? What is goin' down?"

Virginia snarled. "Nothing's going down here. Everything is fine. I know exactly where we are. I have it all planned out."

Jet stared at the map's edges, spotting hints of crayon scribbles. "You...! You drew that! This is so bogus! This is so total bogus man!"

Clive was shivering. "Time out! WHAT IS GOIN' DOWN HERE?"

Virginia glared. "WOULD YOU THREE PLEASE JUST SETTLE DOWN?"

"Dudes," Gallows said solemnly, "be straight, be true. What is shakin' and bakin' here?"

"I'll tell ya what's going on here," Clive whimpered softly, his voice raising to a yell. "WE'RE LOST! WE'RE IN THE WOODS...AND WE'RE LOST. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He grabbed the locks of his hair and began to run around in a circle. "SOMEBODY!"

Jet and Gallows's eyes were huge.

"This isn't accomplishing anything," Virginia growled.

"WHERE'S THE CAR, MAN?" Gallows yelled. "THE CAR?"

Clive dug in his heels beside the two men. "Oh, shit man. Oh shit..."

All three men wrapped their arms around each other and began to cry and scream.

Virginia stared. "HEY!"

The boys fell silent, staring at her with wide eyes.

Virginia jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. "The car's over there, we left it two minutes ago."

Gallows and the other two raised their eyebrows. "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh," the three of them sighed together.

Jet smirked. "Cool."

Clive's smile vanished and he screamed for no apparent reason.

** 5:50 P.M: Still walking pointlessly around the woods**

Virginia felt a small wet drop strike her in the head. "Aw, man. It's raining."

"It is?" Jet questioned.

"I didn't feel anything," Clive stated.

"It's raining, okay?" Virginia growled.

** 6:30 P.M: After a small difficultly of putting up the tent**

"Everyone cozy?" Virginia asked with a smile.

Gallows leaned slightly against the tent wall, the rain echoing through the nylon walls. "Oh yeah. I just love the sound of rain, man. It's so-"

Silence. The rain had stopped.

Gallows's eyes were huge, and he looked around in surprise.

Virginia looked up. "Hm... Guess it stopped."

"That was kinda sudden man," Gallows whispered.

"Hey guys..." Clive spoke up. "This is...kinda creepy..."

_ SNAP!_

"What was that?" Clive yelped with a jump.

"Just a twig man," Jet said with huge eyes.

"Hey!" Clive yelled. "Twigs don't snap by themselves!"

"Knock it off!" Virginia snapped. "There are animals in the woods, as are sounds."

Footsteps could be heard lightly outside the tent.

"What is that, man?" Gallows whispered.

Clive gasped. "The Blair...Whatever...!"

"Would you knock it off?" Virginia snarled, despite the small pit of fear growing in her stomach. "It's nothing."

Gallows let out a whimper. "It's getting closer man."

"Oh, shit..." Clive said lowly in fear. "Oh, shit man. Shit..."

"Hey," Jet said in no more than a whisper, "it is getting closer."

Virginia was wide-eyed.

"What the hell was that man?" Gallows cried as another snap could be heard from the outside.

Their attention drew to the ajar tent flaps of the tent, whimpers filling the air as done so.

"What's happening...?" Clive questioned, trembling.

Gallows shivered.

Silence.

"D-Do you think it's gone?" Jet whispered.

"I dunno-" Gallows was interrupted as the tent flaps flew completely open and the creature-in-question was a-

"SHARK!" The four screeched, flying to the back wall.

"GREAT WHITE!" Clive screamed.

The shark's head snapped its vicious jaws at them, narrowly avoiding their stomachs and legs.

"DON'T LET IT TOUCH ME!" Clive hollered, leaping behind Virginia. "WATCH THE TEETH! WATCH THE TEETH!"

"HIT IT ON THE NOSE! HIT IT ON THE NOSE!" Gallows shrieked.

"IT'S CALLED A SNOUT MAN!" Clive snapped. "DON'T YOU WATCH DISCOVERY?"

"I DON'T HAVE CABLE!" Gallows hissed, leaping to the left.

_ SNAP! SNAP!_

The shark's jaws snapped, only to miss as the four filmers as they desperately flung themselves around.

"TAKE THE GIRL AND LEAVE US ALONE!" Jet howled. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BACK! BACK! BACK! GO AWAY!" Virginia yowled fearfully, whipping her pouch at the shark's face.

After a quick moment, the shark pulled its head out of the tent, and no sound was heard from outside.

Virginia was shivering; Jet and Gallows were blinking slowly, trying to take in what just happened; and Clive was crying softly, curled up in one corner with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"It's okay..." Virginia whispered to the sniper.

Clive glared. "Shit...shit...shit... Oh, I hate you..."

"It was just a nightmare..." Virginia breathed softly, her voice trembling.

_ Author's Note: A lot more better than the first chapter, I know. I hope ya like it so far. I send the next chapter soon. Will Clive chicken out? What will Jet and Gallows do next? Will Virginia keep her sanity? Next time! _


	3. 3: Car, Lost, Abduction

_ Hi guys! I'm back! Next chapter's right here. Have fun peoples!_

** Chapter 3: Car, Lost, Abduction**

** 12:00 P.M. The Next Day**

Virginia stared at her comrades as they packed up the tent and all of the supplies. She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it wasn't a shark."

Jet and Gallows looked up. "Wha?"

Clive stared at her with icy eyes behind his glasses. "Okay, then what was it?"

"It was a shark," Gallows pointed out.

"Maybe it was a deer or something," Virginia suggested.

Clive put an index finger up. "Or maybe something, like...a shark? Yeah! I hate to break it to ya! But deer don't have dorsal fins, okay? Deer don't have friggin' razor sharp teeth, okay?"

"I didn't get a good look at it!" Virginia hissed angrily.

"You didn't need a good look!" Clive snapped. "You didn't need ANY kind of a look! 'Cause it...it...was a gray thing with beady eyes!"

"It had gills," Jet stated, giving his opinion.

Clive looked at him. "Wha...? Oh yeah! IT WAS TOTALLY SHARKY...COMPLETE!"

Gallows looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Dude, what does that mean? Totally sharky complete?"

Clive looked confused. "It...It...aw shit man... Aw shit..."

Virginia shook her head. "I think you guys just had a nightmare."

** 12:30 P.M Out in the woods walking**

"It was a shark. Shark. Shark," Clive muttered as he walked.

"Would you just let the shark thing go?" Virginia snarled behind him. "It was probably an owl."

"Shark, shark, shark, shark..."

Virginia rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. Maybe it was a Wood Shark."

Clive flipped around and stared at her. "I-I'm not talking to you anymore. Forget it." He turned around and continued walking.

Gallows let out a groan. "How much farther? Ow...I gotta blister. My shoe's untied...wait, I'm wearing boots... I'm holdin' it but I gotta go eventually."

"Gallows makes an excellent point," Jet said dully, "when are we gonna get there?"

"Aren't we supposed to be on a trail or something?" Clive snarled.

"I know exactly where we are," Virginia said from behind. "Trust me."

Gallows froze. "Dudes," he said looking over his shoulder at his backpack, "what's all this slime on my stuff?"

It was true. Thick, gloopy, gray slime was smeared all over the Baskar's back.

"What is that?" Virginia exclaimed.

Clive made a disgusted face.

"You've been singled out..." Jet murmured.

"How come it's only on my stuff," Gallows growled, irritated.

** 1:00 P.M Still walking **

"Where are we?" Jet asked, looking around uneasily.

"I know exactly where we are," Virginia said loudly.

Clive snorted. "You so don't know where we are. You so don't know! We're lost! I'll tell ya where we are! We're in the place of lost!"

"I have a map!" Virginia snapped.

"Well, then just pull it out and get me outta here!" Clive snarled. "'Cause I'm outta here man! I'm gone!"

"Wait!" Virginia hissed. "Did you agree to do this project?"

"Yeah! I agreed to a scouted out project. Scouted out! S c o u t e d! O u t!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Gallows yelped, putting his hands up in a peaceful matter. "Dude, chill okay?"

Virginia reached into her pocket and froze. Nothing was there. "The map... Where's the map?"

Clive's eyes were huge. "Whoa, whoa, whoa..."

"Did you really lose the map?" Jet asked, taking a sideward glance at Virginia.

Clive was spazzing out. "WAIT! THERE'S NO MAP? OH MY GOD! THIS IS IT! WE'RE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOST! WE ARE SERIOUSLY TOTALLY DEAD! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Clive took off, running smack into a tree. He fell onto the ground and fainted.

Jet and Gallows stared at Virginia, smiling. "You do have the map, right?"

Virginia shook her head.

Their smiles vanished, replaced by panicky faces.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHFUCCCUWAHAAAHAAH!"

Both Jet and Gallows took off, only to suffer the same fate as Clive. Running into a tree and passing out.

** 2:00 P.M Pointlessly walking (Still)**

The four walked on, panting slightly.

Clive groaned. "We're goin' in circles."

"I think he's right man," Jet agreed. "I keep on seeing these same tire marks."

Virginia froze, staring at the white powdery ground beneath her. "These are our tire marks... I knew this looked familiar! This is where we parked our car! It's gone..."

"Bummer..." Gallows stated, raising his eyebrows.

Clive gasped. "It took our car, man! It took our car!"

Jet's eyes suddenly traveled toward a nearby tree, then suddenly grew wider. "Whoa..."

The other three glanced as well and gasped. A rope held dangling in front of them a stick figure made from shrubs and branches.

"Uh-oh..." Clive whispered. "This is not good. This is not good at all."

Virginia took out her camera. "Who do you think did this?" she asked the others.

Clive scratched his chin. "Ummm... Lemme see... Demons?"

"Like...we should find camp before it gets dark," Gallows suggested.

"Yeah..." Jet said with a nod.

All of a sudden, everything was pitch black.

"Whoa!" Jet's voice exclaimed.

"That doesn't happen..." Clive's voice whispered. "Does that happen?"

"Maybe the sun went behind a cloud," Virginia's voice stated, giving her opinion.

Clive growled. "Well, then that must be one big, friggin', cloud! Damn..." He suddenly started crying. "Why is it me? Why do I have to put up with this man?"

** 8:00 P.M laying awake in tent**

Rustling.

Virginia, Jet, and Clive shivered as a faint sound of rustling filled their ears. Gathering their courage, the three looked at the open tent flap to see-

"Gallows!" Jet snarled angrily.

Gallows with branch at hand, laughed. "Gotcha guys!"

"Gallows, really!" Clive whined.

"C'mon Gallows, don't do that..." Virginia whimpered.

Gallows put an index finger up. "Okay, you guys have got to chill. I've been thinkin'. Everything can be explained...'cept the shark, okay? Sticks in the trees, some kids ripped off our car and went for a joy ride. There is no Blair...Whatever, alright?" He gave a grin, which suddenly vanished. "WAAAH!" Gallows fell face first into the tent floor and was dragged off into the woods by a mysterious being.

Clive gave a shriek; Virginia screamed; Jet gasped.

"GALLOWS!"

"C'mon! We gotta get'im!" Jet yelled, grabbing the flashlight and rushing out of the tent.

"Omigod..." Virginia muttered, running after him with Clive at her side.

They ran forward through the brush, twigs snapping at their faces. Darkness impaled them, creating figures at their every glance.

"GALLOWS!" Clive hollered.

"WHERE ARE YA BUDDY?" Jet screamed.

"GET BACK TO THE TENT!" Virginia shrieked, fear grasping her soul.

"OH YEAH! SURE!" Clive screeched. "NOTHING COULD EVER PENETRATE THE NYLON! WHO COULD BREAK THROUGH IT?"

Virginia grasped her camera, and pointed it at herself, turning it on. "I'm scared! I'm running! And I know if I don't stop...IT WILL KILL ME!"

"Hey guys!" Jet yelled, kneeling beside a bush. "Come here."

Virginia rushed up to him with Clive at her side, bending down beside Jet.

Jet turned off the flashlight, full darkness flowing through the night. "Okay, if we run, it can hear us. If the light is on, it can see us. Be completely still. And quiet."

Moments passed, their panting fill the air heavily.

Virginia felt something. "Jet?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you...feeling me up?"

Silence.

"A little..."

"Stop it!"

_ I dunno about you, but this makes me laugh. Well, third chapter's done. NEXT ONE IS THE GRAND FINALE! WHAT IS THE BLAIR WHATEVER? DID GALLOWS GET TORN APART? WHY AM I SAYING THESE THINGS? ...Bye-bye. P.S my next story is going to be making fun of another movie. Can you help me choose? Frankenstein or Titanic? Answer in the Reviews please!_


	4. 4: The Blair Whatever

**Chapter 4- The Blair Whatever**

**9:00 A.M Looking for Gallows**

Clive ran forward, twigs snapping at his face. "Gallows? Gallows! Where are you, Gallows? My God, why does he have such a weird name?" Clive came upon a grassy clearing, his head whipping from right to left. "Gallows? Gal-Ohhhhhhh God!"

"What?" Jet and Virginia appeared beside him.

"It's him!" Clive looked close to puking. "Look!"

Laying on the ground in front of them, was the bottom half of a human body, legs laying limply on the ground.

Jet stared, face chalky white.

Virginia shrugged. "Maybe he's okay."

Clive stared at her. "He's not okay. Half of his body is gone! How okay is that? Half a body guy! The top two things of the list in which he's not is a woman and okay...and a full body guy." He looked close to crying. "He's not anymore... Oh Gallows... I hardly knew the guy..."

Jet was silent.

"No..." Virginia kept whispering under her breath. "It isn't him."

"It's him," Clive said nodding. "Those are his clothes!"

"Well, he buys off the rack!" Virginia exclaimed. "It could be anyone!"

Clive reached into the Jean pocket of the corpse and took out a license. He showed it to Virginia. "This is his license!"

The picture showed Gallows wearing a pair of sunglasses with his tongue sticking out. The info was crazy:

Sex? Hair: Brownish black Eyes: Blind BL

"Thief!" Virginia shouted.

"It's him..." Clive murmured. "It's him. But I'm so glad it's not me. I rather have him be a half body guy than me...

**12:00 P.M Watching Clive**

Clive was curled up under a tree, arms wrapped around his legs, muttering under his breath.

"Clive, c'mon," Jet said softly.

"Don't give up on us man..." Virginia whimpered.

Clive didn't seem to hear them. "Hassfsauada...shark...Hassufaaada...tent...Hassfauada...half body guy...Hassuafasda...we're all gonna die..."

**9:00 P.M In the dark**

Virginia had the camera pointed at her face, tears falling down her cheeks. Everything around her was pitch black. "I am so scared right now. I just wanna apologize to Clive's wife. He's really freaking out right now. And to Gallows's grandmother. Gallows is like, dismembered and everything. I love you Uncle Tesla...and Ricky Martin."

She blinked. "I'm scared to close my eyes. I'm scared to squint. I'm scared to cross them...maybe I can cross them." She crossed her eyes.

_"Duuude..."_

Virginia whirled around with a gasp.

_"Duuude..."_

"GALLOWS!" Virginia screamed.

**9:05 P.M Running through the woods**

It filled their ears again.

_"Duuude..."_

The three ran through the woods, twigs snapping at their faces, panting, with Jet in the lead followed by Virginia and Clive. Their flashlights whirled around in the darkness.

"Gallows?" Jet shouted.

"You out there man?" Clive yelled.

_"Where are yooou...?"_

Virginia whimpered as she ran.

"He's over there!" Jet cried as he looked into the direction that a freaky wood sign with "Death House" written on it pointed at. Jet ran in the direction, stopping shortly as a house appeared before him. "It's a house... Oh, man..." He looked down at the wall of the house which was nicely layered in stones. "Hey, that's nice stone work..." he admitted.

"GALLOWS!" Virginia's voice came.

Jet snapped his fingers. "Oh-right-Gallows." Followed by the others, Jet ran around the house, finding the front door slightly opened.

Virginia blinked. "It's dark. It deranged. It's spooky. Let's go inside."

They rushed into the house, finding the wallpaper to be peeled as such with blood stains of hands all over it.

"Omigawd..." Clive murmured.

The voice came again.

_"I'm by the stairs..."_

Jet leaped forward, rushing up a nearby stairs.

"JET!" Clive and Virginia yelled in surprise.

Jet looked around at the large empty room the stairs had led him to. "I don't see ya, man!"

_"I'm downstairs, man..."_

"Downstairs, downstairs... Hold on man!" Jet yelled as he leaped the whole length of the stairs, landing with a loud thud on his feet.

Trembling, Clive and Virginia followed Jet as he found and rushed down the basement stairs.

_"You're gettin' warmer... Gettin' warmer... Warmer..."_

"Hang on man!" Jet cried, running around a corner. "I'm almost there! I'm almost-ACK!"

_THUD!_

Hearing this noise, Virginia and Clive rushed around the corner and screamed. Jet faced the wall in the corner of the room, back turned to them, head lowered.

"JET!" Virginia and Clive screamed. "JEEEEET!"

Surprisingly, Jet whirled around and glared at them, zippering up his fly. "My God, can't a guy take a leak?"

Virginia and Clive froze.

"Sorry..." Clive muttered.

Jet's gaze suddenly shifted to behind the other two, and his face went white and pale. A choking sound came from his throat and he began to shiver.

Virginia stared. "What is it?"

Jet pointed behind her. Clive and Virginia turned around and went wide eyed with fear. "T-T-The B-Blair W-W-Whatever...!" Jet whispered hoarsely.

The creature emerged from the shadows, and the three gasped.

"Franken-Jet!" Virginia yelled.

It was indeed Franken-Jet whom stood before them.

Clive looked from Franken-Jet to the original. "Are you two...related?"

Jet shook his head. "Never seen him in my life."

Franken-Jet bowed his head. "I sorry... Have bad brain... Not help it..."

Virginia blinked. "What did you do to Gallows?"

Franken-Jet flinched a little. "Oh...he fell apart...little bit..."

Clive blinked. "Ummm...sir...can we go?"

Franken-Jet shook his head. "No... I monster. Must kill." He gave a shrug. "We party first?"

The other three looked at each other with a shrug then nodded.

"Okay," Virginia agreed.

And so, the three filmmakers partied on with Franken-Jet with a disco ball and everything in the basement, then died a gruesome death just like Gallows.

**THE END**

_Author's note: First FanFic done! Talk about a strange ending. Now on to finish Franken-Jet..._


End file.
